Chibby series : KyuminBerry
by geelovekorea
Summary: drabble chibby series. sungmin sangat menyukai strawberry. sampai-sampai tidak membagi kue strawberrynya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak kebagian roti tar kembali nakal. apa yang dilakukannya? check this out. Baby Kyumin. warning. BL. fail comedy. abal. typo(s). abal. mind to review?


**Chibby Series :KyuMinBerry**

.**  
**

Cast

Lee Sungmin as Minnie baby

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyunnie baby

Lee Youngwoon/Kangin and Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk as Minnie appa and umma

Tan Hankyung/Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Kyunnie appa and umma

Genre : failure komedi

Rate : T

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

"Umma pulang.." Sesosok namja cantik nampak memasuki rumah mungil disalah satu distrik Korea. "Minnie-ya, oeddiga? Umma bawa oleh-oleh untukmu chagi." Panggil namja itu lagi. Senyum malaikatnya terus menghiasi wajahnya. Nampak tak sabar mencari buah hatinya yang menggemaskan.

Tak lama, muncul namja mungil yang manis. Usianya sekitar tujuh tahun. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, memamerkan senyum bunny-nya. Pipi chubby-nya semakin menggembil dengan mata foxy yang berbinar cerah. Sungguh namja yang menggemaskan. "Ummaaa..." Teriak namja mungil itu sambil berlari menghampiri ummanya.

Leeteuk, sang umma, melihatnya langsung berdiri dengan lututnya sambil merentangkan tangannya. Hendak menyambut aegyanya dengan pelukannya. Minnie atau Sungmin langsung melompat kepelukan ummanya. Tertawa setelah berada dipelukan sang umma. "Umma, boggoshippo. Jongmal."

"Eum, nado aegi. Nado boggoshippo." Jawab Leeteuk sambil mengusap rambut lembut aegyanya.

"Jadi Minnie tidak kangen appa? Cuma kangen umma saja? Yasudah, appa kembali ke Busan lagi saja deh." Terdengar suara bass di balik tubuh ramping Leeteuk. Sungmin yang tadi tengah asyik menyelusupkan (?) wajahnya dileher sang Umma langsung saja menoleh kearah suara.

"Appa..." Sang appa terkekeh kecil. Sungguh menggemaskan tingkahnya. Sangat manis seperti ummanya.

Leeteuk berdiri sambil membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Berdiri, mensejajari nampyonnya. Sungmin pun langsung merentangkan tangannya, minta digendong appanya. Leeteuk menyerahkan Sungmin ke Kangin, sang appa.

"Anni. Minnie juga kangen appa. Boggoshippo appa."

Kangin tersenyum lebar. Mengecup pipi Sungmin berkali-kali dan itu membuat Sungmin tergelak karena merasa geli pipinya. Sungmin memeluk appanya dengan erat. Meraih leher Kangin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Leeteuk mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Eh, umma punya oleh-oleh untuk Minnie." Ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba. Teringat akan sesuatu yang sengaja dibawanya dari Busan untuk Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar kata oleh-oleh langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Senyumnya mengembang seketika. Leeteuk bergegas menuju mobilnya, meraih sebuah kantong dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menghampiri Sungmin yang asyik duduk dipangkuan Kangin yang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Mata Sungmin tidak beralih dari bungkusan di tangan Leeteuk sedari tadi. Tangan mungil Sungmin bertepuk kecil. Tak sabar melihat oleh-olehnya.

"Uri Minnie tidak nakal selama ditinggal appa dan umma kan? Tidak membuat repot ahjumma dan ahjussi kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng kencang. Dia merasa sudah menjadi anak yang baik selama appa dan ummanya tidak ditempat. "Anniy. Minnie jadi anak manis dan tidak ngerepotin Chullie jumma dan Kyungie jussi."

"Anak pintar. Karena Sungmin sudah menjadi anak manis selama umma dan appa tinggal jadi kami membawakan ini sebagai hadiah untukmu." Leeteuk mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak yang tadi dibawanya. "Coba tebak apa isinya?"

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. Memiringkan kepalanya. Mengerucutkan bibir plumnya. Telunjuknya diletakkan didagunya. Pose yang selalu dipakai Sungmin jika dia sedang berpikir. Pose yang sangat imut.

"Sesuatu yang Minnie sangat suka."

"Berwarna merah."

"Berbintik-bintik."

Kangin dan Leeteuk bergantian memberi petunjuk kepada sang aegya yang tengah berpikir keras menebak hadiahnya.

"TOBERY.." Teriak Sungmin saat tau apa yang dihadiahkan umma dan appa untuknya. Buah kesayangan Sungmin. Kangin dan Leeteuk terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Sungmin saat menebak. Sungmin langsung mengambilnya dan tergesa-gesa membukanya. Sungmin sangat suka strawberry.

Disaat Sungmin sedang berlomba membuka kemasan buah favoritnya itu, tiba-tiba muncul namja mungil lainnya bersurai brunette ikal dihadapan mereka bertiga. Namja tampan yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda dari Sungmin itu hanya memandang ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat serius. Kehadiran namja mungil ini tidak disadari Leeteuk dan Kangin karena memperhatikan aegyanya yang sibuk nampak menggemaskan.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" Sebuah suara menarik perhatian dua namja dewasa, menoleh kearah suara. Nampak namja cantik dewasa dengan rambut panjang coklat kegelapan dengan kulit putihnya. Leeteuk langsung berdiri menyapanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Chullie ya. Ne. Kami baru saja datang. Gomawo sudah mau kurepotkan untuk menjaga uri aegya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kami punya oleh-oleh untukmu dan Hannie. Gomawo Chullie."

"Cheonma hyung. Minnie juga sudah ku anggap sebagai aegyaku juga. Terkadang aku juga harus menitipkan Kyunnie padamu. Lagipula Minnie itu anak yang manis jadi tidak sulit untuk menjaganya. Tidak seperti Kyunnie yang evil. Huft. Menurun dari siapa dia?" Heechul mendengus mengingat tingkah evil putranya sedangkan Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Heechul yang selalu mengeluh tingkah nakal putranya.

"Tentu saja menurun darimu baby. Kau kan ummanya. Anyyeong Teuki hyung, annyeong Kangin hyung." Hangeng yang baru masuk ke rumah Kangin dan Leeteuk langsung menjawab pertanyaan Heechul yang terdengar Hangeng. Menunduk kecil untuk menyapa sepupunya. Heechul hanya mendelik kesal menanggapi jawaban Hangeng yang terkesan menyudutkannya. Heechul mengalihkan perhatian pada aegyanya. "Kyunnie liat apa? Serius sekali?"

"Umma, Minnie hyung. Kyunnie mau lihat." Celoteh Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk Sungmin, mencoba memberi tahu appa dan ummanya yang dimaksud. Leeteuk dan Kangin baru menyadari kehadiran namja tampan itu.

"Ommo, ada Kyunnie. Aegya mau apa? Mau lihat Minnie hyung?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kangin sehingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat kegiatan Sungmin dari dekat.

"Tobery Kyunnie, tobery." Celoteh Sungmin girang karena akhirnya dia bisa membuka kemasannya. Wajahnya sangat gembira. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah imutnya. Tangan mungilnya bertepuk tangan kecil. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Sungmin langsung mengambilnya satu dan melahapnya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun yang sudah penasaran dari tadi langsung mengambilnya dan ikut memakannya. Namun reaksi Kyuhyun sangat berbeda dengan reaksi Sungmin. Sungmin memakan lahap buah strawberry dengan senyum lebar sedangkan Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Uuh, asam. Kyunnie tidak suka." Kyuhyun memberikan buah strawberry yang baru digigit kecil itu pada ummanya. Kyuhyun tidak suka strawberry. Tetapi, tidak dengan Sungmin. Sungmin sangat suka strawberry. Lihatlah, Sungmin sudah memakan yang kedua.

"Sudah. Jangan terlalu banyak aegya. Kau belum makan siang. Kajja, kalian bermain dulu dengan appa dan Kyungi juhsi. Biar umma dan Chullie jumma membuatkan makan siang dulu. Setelah makan siang, kau bisa memakan strawberry sepuasnya." Potong Kangin saat melihat aegyanya hendak memasukkan strawberry yang ketiga kedalam mulutnya. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tetapi sesaat kemudian tersenyum mendengar janji appanya.

.

.

Makan siang pun sudah siap. Keluarga Kangin dan keluarga Hankyung makan siang bersama. Di meja makan sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam hidangan utama dan juga ada beberapa menu hidangan penutup bertemakan starwberry. Ada kue tart, selai dan manisan yang berbahan dasar strawberry. Sungmin makan kue tarnya dengan sangat lahap. Kyuhyun sampai tidak kebagian. Padahal Leeteuk membuat banyak.

Kyuhyun memang tidak suka buah strawberry tapi suka tart strawberry. Kyuhyun kesal karena tidak kebagian. "Ish Minnie hyung. Kenapa Kyunnie tidak dibagi? Minnie hyung sudah makan buah strawberry. Minnie hyung tau? Kalau terlalu banyak, nanti berubah jadi buah strawberry lho." Rutuk Kyuhyun karena tidak kebagian roti tart strawberry buatan Teuki jumma. Padahal Kyuhyun juga suka. Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya hanya tertawa mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Leeteuk dan Heechul menyuruh aegyanya untuk tidur siang. Sudah rutinitas bagi kedua namja mungil itu untuk tidur siang. Mereka tak ingin aegyanya terlalu lelah bermain.

Mereka ditidurkan satu ranjang di kamar Sungmin. Sungmin sudah tertidur nyenyak setalah menghabiskan segelas susu strawberrynya. Tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Yang ternyata belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Meski sang umma sudah memberikannya segelas penuh susu dan sudah menyanyikan lulaby agar aegyanya tertidur. Dia hanya pura-pura terlelap di depan ummanya. Uh-oh, nappeun aegya.

.

.

Sungmin bangun terlebih dulu. Baby Kyuhyun masih terlelap, sepertinya. Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mengerjapkan matanya imut, sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya. Tanpa sengaja Sungmin melihat ke arah cermin yang berada di sisi ranjangnya.

"Umma.." Sungmin histeris.

Sungmin menangis menyadari wajahnya berwarna merah seperti strawberry yang dimakannya. Keempat namja dewasa yang mendengar teriakan Sungmin segera menghampirinya. Leeteuk terlihat sangat panik saat menyadari aegyanya menjerit histeris. Tak pernah seperti ini Sungminnya.

"Aigo, waeyo baby? Uljima, ne." Sungmin masih saja menangis. Bahkan Kangin sampai harus menggendongnya untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Hanya Kangin yang bisa membuatnya diam. Mengusap lembut punggungnya, mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali sambil terus membisikkan kata yang menenangkan aegyanya.

"Huks. Huks. Umma. Huks." Masih terdengar isak tangis Sungmin. Meski tangisnya sudah tak sekeras tadi tapi isakannya masih belum berhenti. Leeteuk yang khawatir mengambil alih tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Leeteuk berpikir, aegyanya baru saja mimpi buruk hingga dia menangis. Mengayun-ayun kecil tubuhnya sambil membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan aegyanya.

"Waeyo baby? Waeyo? Mimpi buruk eoh?" Sungmin menggeleng kecil kepalanya yang tertanam di leher jenjang Leeteuk. Tentu saja jawaban Sungmin membuat Leeteuk semakin khawatir. Kalau bukan mimpi buruk, lalu apa yang membuatnya menangis. Leeteuk tak henti-hentinya menenangkan Sungmin. Hingga terdengar suara lirih Sungmin. Sangat lirih. Bahkan Leeteuk sendiri tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Nde? Kau bilang apa aegya?"

"Minnie tidak mau jadi tobery umma. Huks." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara yang lebih kencang dan jawaban itu membuat semua orang bingung. Tak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud dengan Sungmin.

"Mwo? Jadi strawbery? Apa maksudnya baby?"

"Tadi Minnie menghabiskan semua kue tar strawberry buatan umma. Huks. Dan Minnie juga menghabiskan hampir semua buah strawberry yang umma bawa. Huks."

"Lalu?"

"Minnie tak mau berubah jadi tobery umma. Huks."

Kangin yang mulai tak sabar dengan penjelasan aegyanya langsung meraih Sungmin dan mendudukan Sungmin di tepian kasur. Hendak mengajak putranya untuk berbicara lebih jelas. Namun tersadarlah Kangin kalau ada yang berbeda dengan wajah aegyanya. Nampaknya yang terkejut bukan hanya Kangin tapi Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hankyung juga. Terkejut melihat wajah Sungmin yang menjadi merah.

"Mi-minnie. Kenapa dengan wajahmu aegya?" Tanya ummanya panik. Mendengar pertanyaan ummanya sontak membuat Sungmin kembali menangis meraung-raung.

"Minnie tak mau jadi tobery umma. Kyunnie bilang, Minnie bakal jadi tobery karena terlalu banyak makan tobery. Muka Minnie jadi merah. Ini pasti karena Minnie terlalu banyak makan tobery. Minnie tak mau jadi tobery umma. Minnie benci tobery."

Meski bingung apa yang terjadi, Leeteuk memeluk aegyanya dan berusaha menghapus air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajah chubby Sungmin. Saat menghapus air mata Sungmin, Leeteuk menyadari kalau perlahan wajah merah Sungmin luntur. Air mata Sungmin melunturkan warna merah di wajah Sungmin. Leeteuk langsung saja mengusap seluruh wajah Sungmin dengan lembut dan hasilnya?

Warna merah yang tadi sempat menghiasi wajah Sungmin menghilang. Menyadari kalau warna merah itu karena cat air. Cat air yang luntur terkena air mata. Sekarang pertanyaannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin penuh dengan cat air? Tadi saat Leeteuk meninggalkan aegyanya, wajah Sungmin masih bersih. Lagipula kedua aegya mereka tidak bermain cat air sejak pagi. Siapa yang melakukannya?

Heechul menyadari ada yang salah disana, langsung saja dia menyibak selimut tempat dimana sedari tadi Kyuhyun tertidur. Benar seperti yang dipikirkannya. Kyuhyun sudah terbangun dari tadi tapi tidak berani beranjak.

"Kyunnie, ada yang mau kau jelaskan pada umma dan semua yang ada disini baby?" Tanya Heechul lembut pada ummanya. Meski terdengar lembut tapi terkesan mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun. Merasa nyawanya akan terancam oleh ummanya. Berusaha menghindari amukan ummanya, Kyuhyun beranjak dan meraih appanya, meminta digendong. Hankyung menuruti keinginan aegyanya. Menggendong aegyanya yang kini langsung melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya. Mengira Kyuhyun masih mengantuk dan terkejut dengan situasi yang ada di hadapannya. Namun tidak dengan Heechul. Heechul mendengus malas. Menarik Kyuhyun dari gendongan Hankyung. Mendudukkan di tepi kasur, di sebelah Sungmin. Menatapnya dengan tajam, katakan-yang-sebenarnya-atau-kau-kuhukum. Seperti itulah yang terbayang di benak baby Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo Chullie-ya? Kenapa kau menatap Kyunnie seperti itu? Kyunnie terlihat ketakutan." Sela Hankyung saat melihat aegyanya yang beringsut karena ummanya. Heechul tak menjawab Hankyung, justru menanyai Kyuhyun. "Ada yang mau kau katakan, baby Kyunnie?"

Yang lain hanya bisa memandang Heechul dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Mereka masih belum mengerti dengan keadaannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan berbicara pelan, sangat lirih. Heechul yang tak puas memerintahkannya untuk mengulanginya dengan lebih lantang. Heechul ingin Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya karena sudah membuat Sungmin terkejut dan menangis. Juga sempat membuat panik semua orang yang ada di rumah ini.

"Kyunnie kesal sama Minnie hyung."

"Waeyo?" Desak Heechul.

"Kyunnie tidak kebagian kue tobery buatan Teuki jumma."

"Lalu?"

"Kyunnie yang mengecat wajah Minnie hyung menggunakan cat air yang ada di meja Minnie hyung."

"..."

"Mianhe."

Hening sesaat mendengar interogasi singkat antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Hingga ketiga namja dewasa tersadar.

"MWO?"

.

.

END

.

.

annyeong,,author gelo muncul lagi dengan fanfict drablle tapi panjang abal nan gaje lagi..kekekeke,,, *author autis*

Author ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

so,,author berterimakasih banget m Nezta ll SooIn ll Baby Panda .TAO ll Lathifa ll Miina708 ll pyolipops ll Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics ll JennyChan ll Jin Ki Tao ll AngelGie HantaoRis ll Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min ll yang udah mau baca and review 'Love in The Jungle'. Juga wat para siders2 yang mau baca. Terutama utk nae dongsaeng, syukurlah kalau kau suka. Kuusahakan buat pairing EXO yang lain.

author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story,,i cant believe that..

you kidding me, arent u? all of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,,authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
